sham_idreesfandomcom-20200214-history
Queen Froggy
Popularity Index Froggy or Seher Idrees is a Pakistani-Canadian YouTuber and social media influencer who is famous for her humorous videos. Her fame came from collaborating with her friend and later husband, Sham Idrees. In recent years, she has established herself as a social media celebrity in her own right. Part of it is the result of her videos on her own YouTube channel. Her presence on other social media platforms like Instagram and Twitter has also contributed to her ever-increasing fan base. Some of the most popular videos of the duo on Sham’s channel are the ‘Marriage Ke Side Effects’ web series, ‘When A Girl Plays Cricket’, and ‘When You Hit A Woman’. Froggy has met with similar success when it comes to the videos on her channel. A few of the most watched videos on her YouTube channel are, ‘When You See a Cute Guy in Ramadan’, ‘When Justin Beiber Releases a New Song’ and ‘When You Call Your Sister Ugly’. Not only have these videos generated millions of views, but they have turned her into one of the most famous female Youtuber Rise Of Stardom * Queen Froggy’s journey to celebrity status started on her then friend, Sham Idrees’ channel. Sham had started to gain popularity on YouTube as a video content creator. He had gained quite a following, when in 2015, Froggy started appearing in collaborative videos on his channel. She had been approached by Sham to appear in his vlogs. Some of these early videos included ‘When Your Wife is Thug Life’, ‘Desi Marriage Problems’, ‘Never Hit a Woman’, and ‘When You Call a Girl “Moti”’. The mix of humor and social messages in these videos combined with Froggy’s charm generated millions of views. These became some of the most popular videos on his channel and turned both of them into overnight social media sensations. Clearly, the chemistry between the two was working and they proceeded to continue to create content for YouTube together. * Although Froggy’s real name was never mentioned in these earlier videos, an inside joke within the fan base started speculating that her real name was Parveen or Ayesha. This was of course started by the duo as a prank. As her popularity started to grow, fans started requesting her to be featured on more videos and Sham Idrees and Froggy were only happy to oblige. Simultaneously, the duo started gaining mainstream popularity as well. This was largely due to them starring in a drama serial entitled ‘Jaana’ in 2016. Seher’s increasing popularity also forced her to branch out to a new channel of her own. She continues to make videos with Sham but she is also equally active on her own channel ‘Queen Froggy’. On November 30, 2016, she debuted with the first video on her channel entitled ‘My First Video’. * Following that, she started posting videos on her channel and these helped increase her subscriber base as well. Most of the videos are either pranks or comedic skits. Some of them also feature vlogs with her family members, Q & A sessions, and reaction videos. Since the launch of her channel, she has gained more than 632k subscribers. Posted on February 11, 2017, the vlog ‘My Hijab Story’ became the first video on her channel to gain more than 1 million views. The video in response to online hate and questions regarding her hijab attracted praise from the online community. * Since then, videos like ‘When You Sleep with Makeup On’, ‘You Are Adopted Prank on Your Little Sister’, ‘A Vlog without Makeup’, and ‘When You Call Your Sister Ugly’ have received millions of views. ‘My Everyday Hijab Tutorial’ remains the most popular video on her channel with more than 2.6 million views. Two of her most popular videos on YouTube are the music videos ‘Sham Idrees & Froggy / Jaane Jaan’ and ‘Na Na Na / FAZAL-UD-DIN Official Funny Song’. She has undoubtedly become one of the top female social media influencers of Pakistani origin.